


Weakness of Character

by LadamaB



Series: Weakness of Character [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Explanations, M/M, Of Men and Monsters Companion Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadamaB/pseuds/LadamaB
Summary: Oneshot into the past of the characters in Of Men and Monsters by UnnecessaryEllipses





	Weakness of Character

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnnecessaryEllipsis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnnecessaryEllipsis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Men and Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609247) by [UnnecessaryEllipsis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnnecessaryEllipsis/pseuds/UnnecessaryEllipsis). 



> UnnecessaryEllipses and I sat up late at night deciding to do a series of oneshots. Since this one is 100% Max, it fell under my purview. I hope you like it.

_ ‘This is it!’ _ Max grinned to himself as he checked over the front of his outfit once more in the mirror. Was the open front too much? Probably. He’d gotten them a reservation at a high end restaurant in Milan that had a wait-list of 6 months or more, so it probably was too much but he loved it. He considered buttoning it at the navel which was where it was designed to button for a woman but left it open.

He, Maximilion Spencer, had managed to snag a date with Genji Shimada. It was everything he’d ever wanted and more. Max grabbed his eyeliner to adjust the wing on the edge where he’d noticed it wasn’t  _ quite _ the same as the other side and smoothed the perfect wing over the bright blue shadow he was wearing. Blue, an ice blue shade, was his color. That was the color of his dyed hair and cyber eyes. That was the color of the flashing LED’s on his cyber ears where the sensors protruded out through the tragus. When he couldn’t wear the ice blue, he used a royal blue. Royal blue shadow; royal blue Louboutin pumps.

Max checked his breath against his hand for the nth time, sniffing and deciding to just brush his teeth again. It’d be the third time he’d had to reapply his lip gloss but that was the least of his problems. What if Genji didn’t like it? The cyborg didn’t always like to be in the limelight. However, Max knew that he’d come from luxury and the hacker just wanted to make him feel better.

He just wanted Genji to feel as at home as he could with a body that could no longer transform.

The thing was, Max was in on a lot of secrets around Overwatch. The hunters tried to keep certain things rather close to the vest but if anyone was going to be able to get into the deepest and darkest secrets, it would be Max. He knew about the dragon and he vowed to take that secret to his grave. Genji wasn’t exactly telling Max’s secrets.

The hacker sighed heavily, trying not to become needlessly annoyed by every time his stiletto got caught on the fibers of the carpet while he walked back to the en suite bathroom. Each of the dorms in Overwatch had a bathroom included which was handy. He didn’t want anyone seeing the things he needed to keep this pretty.

No one needed to know how much hair he waxed off his legs. Nope.

Max turned on the water and grabbed his toothbrush to scrub down his teeth for yet another go. This had to make brush number eight this morning. When Max got nervous, he tended to brush his teeth and this was no exception. He made sure to get the pointed canines as they were the part that bugged him the most.

He spat and gargled again before patting his mouth and starting to reapply the gloss. Max was incredibly nervous to do this and he had  _ no idea why. _ Genji had already accepted the date. He knew they were going for dinner tonight. Max had been planning this dinner for months. Ever since that entire fiasco with Gabe needing to cut Genji and Jesse off from each other, Max had been hoping he’d be able to maybe sneak in a date. Genji had been his best friend since they’d both joined up and Max had been patiently waiting in the wings ever since.

Tonight he’d tell Genji his secret.

Max sighed and tried to shake the nerves out so he could walk to his bedroom again. Wallet, check. Bag, check. Flowers, check.

The flowers that Max had picked out for Genji were an entire bouquet of the most beautiful camellias in a soft pink. They were perfect and, being the absolute nerd that Max was, he had looked up the meanings for them. Tsubaki were flowers for humility, discretion, and the perfect love. Max wouldn’t get Genji in trouble like Jesse would. He would take care of Genji. Gabe would never have a problem with them, he was certain.

He adjusted the pretty white paper around the flowers once more to make sure it was perfect. He’d had to have these flowers flown in from Japan and he had spent too much on a bouquet of flowers for a boy that might not even like him.

_ 'Get yerself together, Eugene. It ain’t about youse.’ _ Max scolded himself as he walked out the door and kept the flowers tucked in the corner of his arm. This was about Genji; it was always about Genji.

Max used to think that love was a weakness of character but it wasn’t. Love was about sacrifice. He’d sacrificed for months while those two were together, watching patiently from the shadows as he waited for them to either be happy or fizzle out. It was the latter. This was the closest thing to a chance that fate would ever afford him. Tonight he would lay it all on the line and tell Genji the very thing that might just get him killed. All in the name of love.

Max checked his watch, making sure that it was time. They were supposed to get on the jet to Milan at 1700 so they’d make it across the time change and land in Milan with enough time to make it to the 2000 reservation. This is when he told Genji he’d pick him up.

With another shaky breath he swallowed harshly and then pulled his head up to walk confidently toward the other dorms. Fake it till you make it because in this place if they could smell fear, they’d eat you alive. Such was the life of someone like him in somewhere like  _ this. _

One foot in front of the other, one at a time. He walked himself with determination across the dorms and in front of Genji’s room. This was it, the moment of truth. Max swallowed and raised a hand to knock on the door.

There was a noise from inside just before his hand made contact.

It was a moan and he’d recognize that voice  _ anywhere. _ The same man he’d just spent months waiting on was inside there back right where he’d been before. Not even a couple of weeks between ‘leaving’ Jesse and they were in there back up to their old tricks. This is what he got for showing up early.  

It was as if someone had poured a bucket full of ice water over his head. Dread settled low in his gut but Max was always a glutton for punishment.  _ Always. _ He leaned forward and pressed his ear to the door and listened.

Sure enough. The moans had names, and the creaking a rhythm.

Max felt something twisting in his gut at the same time as the knife currently twisting in his back. Why would he  _ do _ this? Genji had accepted his invitation for dinner, to go out with him, only to do this? What had Max ever done to him to deserve this? He’d always been his friend, always been patient. All Genji had to do was  _ say no. _ He didn’t need to do  _ this. _

Crying was absolutely awful. He gasped in breath to try and combat how it felt like all the air had suddenly been sucked out of the room. He was going to ruin his makeup; it took thinking about little stupid things like that to keep him from sobbing in the hall. Max looked up and blinked a few times, backing away from the door on his tiptoes so that the click of heels wouldn’t be heard inside.  

Fine. Be that way. He breathed in and out, steeling himself and his heart against any further pain. Humility would get you nowhere. Discretion was nothing but a facade to hide secrets and love? There was no perfect love.

Trusting people in Overwatch was dangerous; he’d never forget that again.

He turned and walked toward his command center. There would be no dinner tonight or  _ evah _ because no one shat on his feelings twice. Not even Genji Shimada. Max got into his office and locked the door, changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt before tossing his shoes into the corner. Later, he’d pick them up and put them away with more care because it wasn’t their fault that Genji was a two-timing little--

It wasn’t the Louboutin’s fault.

Till then Max would sit at his post and remain the ever vigilant eye in the sky. The shoes were put up, the bouquet left forgotten in the trash and Max?

Max sat high above it all, musing on how all the silly humans were slaves to their weakness of character.


End file.
